


The Life As Dick Grayson

by War_Machine_Rox_01



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memories, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching, Watching Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Machine_Rox_01/pseuds/War_Machine_Rox_01
Summary: Everyone from Dick Graysons life's brought to a room to watch moments from his life as Robin and as Dick.I know this summary is ass but oh well I will fix it at some point. :)))





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the reaction! Happy reading!

From all around the world all DC superheroes were knocked out and placed in a black 15ft by 20ft room with a large movie screen at the from and trash cans around the room for those with weaker stomachs (-.-). Before the first person has a chance to awaken a note is left on the middle table with all the snacks and a stopped has been activated to turn on once everyone is awake and isn't talking and it states.

**Before any of you talk finish reading this note. You all will be watching some parts of the life of the first Robin, the amazing boy wonder. You will all find out his identity but you must keep it a secret as if it was your own secret identity. To insure his privacy all electronicas have been taken until you finish viewing. There are some very violent moments that will be shown so there have been buckets placed around the room so my carpet isn't ruined. Every time you talk the video will pause and unpause when you aren't talking. You will get a break after every video clip. If you get hungry the snacks will reappear after you have eaten them all. If anyone gets violent you will be chained to your chair. So now please and take your seat and wait for the video to start.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 2 and a half hours later everyone woke up read the note and took their seats with snacks and got ready for the video to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I know this is the same beginning to my watching Titans fit which I deleted due to it becoming very long to write and not wanting someone to claim copy right so I am just going to do a pic where they watch edits and actual clips from the show. Happy reading please leave comments and like!!!!_

 

 


	2. The Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the vid link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSGZuODPyBw

Once everyone awoke and got up from the floor they went and found a seat with snacks and drinks with them. All of the mini-bats (Dami,Tim and Jayson) come over closer to Dick while Damian just plops himself on Dicks lap. Everyone who doesn't know their identities look at them curiously while Bruce shakes his head at the boys.

**Dick is show in his car watching a group of men who are located down the block. He is looking through the case file for the bald white man. He then looks at the case in the seat beside him before he opens it with his eye scan and thumb print.**

Dick mummers under his breath "Fuck me man this is NOT gonna be good". Many people turned to him in shock at his use of language.

**The group of men and some are seen making a deal in an ally. A man opens the bag and cuts open the stuffed animal he grabs to find pinks drugs.**

**"Pink?"**

**"The kids love it"**

**"What was that?"**

**A swooshing noise is heard above which makes all the men look up before the voice of Dick Grayson rings out.**

**"I'm only here for Tyler Hackett."**

**"Robin is then seen jumping down from the building and landing on the front of a car before he crouches down and starts to speak in a rough voice,**

**"Leave the guns. Leave the drugs and walk away."**

Everyone who didn't already know yelled out 'YOU'RE ROBIN". But all Dick does is nod and look back at the screen instead of answering them.

**  
"WHERE'S BATMAN?" Everyone point their guns up before another man speaks up.**

"Where is Batman" is heard throughout the room even Bruce and Dick are confused, both wearing small frowns on their faces.

**"He could be anywhere look up"**

**"Oh where's the Bat! Where is he!"  
**

**"Hey, the little birdy is alone"**

**Robin then hits the man with something then helps him drag the man hit all the way back into a car's windshield. Everyone starts shooting as Robin. Dick throws a smoke bomb down and throws R-shaped throwing stars at everyone. He then that is brutally making his way through the men by using a gun to stab two men in the neck. Stabbing with a man's knife breaking bones as he moves along.**

Jayson yells out, "OH SHIT DICKIE-BIRD ISN'T PLAYING AROUND" .He gets shushed by almost everyone who isn't laughing at his childishness.

**He drags one mans face along the wall.**

Everyone in the room beside the older bats (Dick, Jayson, Bruce) grimace.

**Punches and roundhouse kicks a man before going after men behind him. Throwing three punches at one and knocking him out and Twisting the knife that was in a mans leg before launching a trash can at one man. Then easily beating the last two of the three left .Finishing the two off by his bo staff He then walks to the man he came for and smashes the window in and pushes the man's face along the broken edges of the glass. He then speaks before kneeing the man's head.**

Many of the hero's look pale at watching how much the fun,playful bird they used to know is being this violent.

Damian's voice rings out followed by everyone else when they say, "Oh my god."

**  
"You ever touch your kid again i'll find you."**

**  
He takes the man out of the car and stomps on his and hits with with his stick before walking away a bit. He glances back before speaking.**

**"Fuck Batman"**

Batman looks disapproving at Dick before Dick walks towards the snacks with Wally and starts stuffing his face. Everyone soon follows eating for about 15 minutes before finding their seats at wait for the the screen to start again. 

 


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the two video links:
> 
> 1.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca3p660odSY
> 
> 2.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkJrzZadBs8

_ “I want for everyone in this room to see what goes on in Richards head before we go along but after these two clips you will see when his anger his barley controlled and he his controlled by his own rage. Now please sit and watch.” _

 

**Dick is strapped and held down as he is struggling in the chair.**

 

Jason mutters out, “what the fuck” Before he got hit in the back of the head by Dick for his use of language.   
  


**“Hello Mr grayson.Please relax mr grayson I think you will find it will go easier if you do.”**

 

**“Where's Rachel if you've hurt her.”**

 

Wally laughs as he says, “Dicks becoming Daddy-Bats. First Layson, then tim and Damian now Rachel. Now Rachel, HAHA.” Wally's laughing is cut short by the glare thrown his way from Dick.

 

**“No Ones getting hurt. Quite the opposite were here to help.Were gonna give you something to help you settle down.”**

 

**Men walk into the room with a syringe towards Dick.**

 

Everyone starts cursing under their breath in woory for Dick, but all he does is sit there with the slightest twitch in his finger because he hasn't told anyone about what went on in the room.

 

**“What the fuck is that! What is that! Dont you fucking touch me DONT YOU FUCKIN DARE TOU- ughhhhhh guddd”**

 

**Dick wakes up on the padded rooms floor in his robin costume dazed and confused.**

**“It's useless to deny who you really are Mr Grayson”**

 

“What does she mean deny?” Everyone looks too Bruce and Dick for an explanation but they both throw glasses as to mean they won't be answering.

 

**“This isn't who i am”**

 

“The help-HECK do you mean Dickie-Bird?” At Tims question all Dick can do is nod toward the screen.

 

**“Of course it is you can't change your true nature. Mr grayson one way or another your actions will be judged.”**

**Off speaker the Lady doctor talks to her colleagues “Remarkable somehow he is**

**resisting the drugs. Hmm.”**

 

**A  doctor next her then speaks.**

 

**“His heart rate and respiratory functions are elevated but his brain activity is Barely affected.”**

 

Barry starts talking about the drugs,” You shouldn’t be able to resist that amount of drugs. It would require SERIOUS amounts of testing to gain a resistance to them.”

 

All of the Bats besides Bruce look at Dick in amazement. Jayson then speaks up. “I was Robin too but I never got training that would help me resist that amount of drugs.” 

 

Dick finally answer one of the questions thrown at him. “ I was Bruce's first trainee how in the hell do you think he found out what mistakes to not make on the ones he chooses to train in the future? He only trained me in this aspect. There are also MANY other things that he trained me in that I shouldn’t be able to do with out extensive training. Now shut up and watch the screen.”

 

Everyone stunned in silence turn toward the screen to continue watching.

 

**The female do cats begins to speak again.**

**“Perhaps a mental technique he learned from his training. Increase his dosage by 200%”**

 

**The male doctor starts to talk again.**

 

**“We risk stopping his heart”**

 

**“Yes”**

 

Dick groans “FUCKKKKK” much to the surprise of everyone else in the room.

 

**When the two men from earlier come in and inject Dick with more drugs he starts to seize on the floor.**

 

**“He’s going into cardiac arrest!”**

 

Damian shakes his head and says”No he isn't. That's the one part of training we all got.”

 

**“Shit hold him goddammit.”**

 

**Dick then stops his seizing and head butts the man above him and knocks him out. Dick grabs the other man into a choke hold.**

 

**“Open the door or i'll break his neck! DO IT NOW!”**

 

“Well shit Dicke takes no shit for nody huh” Dick then hits Oliver in the arm just a little too hard but oh well.

 

**The door opens and Dick starts stumbling his way down multiple halls when the female doctors voice rings out again.**

 

**“Who are you running from Mr Grayson”**

 

“Obviously you, you dumb cow” Dick laughs at his brothers way of finding humor in any situation.

 

**Dick then finds a door with many locks as he begins to start fondling with the handle and master locks. Down the hall a medium built teen stands facing away from dick as he start to walk toward them.**

 

**Between deep breaths Dick starts speaking as he makes his way down the hall to the boy.**

 

**“Hey... Hey, Hey...Hey.” As he touches the boys shoulder to turn him. The boy is revealed to be dicks younger self.**

 

Wally yells  out “WITCHCRAFT” but everyone else is captured by the screen to do anything about it.

 

**“How?”**

 

**YD his dick with a crowbar in dicks gut them his face. Dick falls to the floor only to be seen on the floor of Wayne Manor.**

 

**D: “Why are you doing this?”**

**Yd: “I hate you! I hate what you’ve done to me!”**

 

**Dicks younger self lifts dick up with a surprising amount of strength before launching him out the window. Dick them falls on top of the broken glass on the floor of the Bat-Cave.**

 

**Dick weakly says “Bruce?” before his younger self comes up to him again with the crowbar in hand.**

 

Bruce's lips turn down into a slight frown but as fast as it came it vanished back into is normal blank face.

 

**D: “Wait…”**

**YD his him in the gut with the crowbar.**

 

**YD: “Robin was the answer. Robin was supposed to fix everything, but you RUINED IT!”**

 

**As Younger Dick yells he hits his older self in the leg.**

 

**YD:”You blame Zucco, You Balme Bruce. No, no IT WAS YOU!”**

 

**He hits Dick in the face.**

 

**“You made him into a monster!”**

 

**He hits him in the face again.**

 

**“It was your fault,”**

 

**He hits dick again**

 

**“You did this to us!”**

 

**Another hit**

 

**“It was you! You did this to me! I hate you! IT WAS YOUR FAULT.”**

“Well shit i'd hate to be in your head Dick.” No one does anything to Tim because of Diks protective arm around him and the other younger bats.

 

**With a final hit Dick it knocked out before the scene switches again revealing, Dick in his normal clothes closing his eyes slowly.**

 

Everyone is still shaken from seeing Dick like that. In his head or not it's still disturbing to them. Before anyone gets a chance to speak a voice rings out.

 

_ Stay in your seats while i get the next videos loaded. I will put food in front of you all while i get them ready. It won't be too long so don't take your time. _

 

Everyone does as the voice says and ats while waiting for the next videos.

  
  



	4. The Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Udkj6pnqGq0

**Everyone is seen walking down a hallway. On the other end of the hallway a group of guards starts walking towards Dick, Rachel, Garth, a woman and Kory.**

 

“I don't think you guys escaping is going to be that easy.”

 

“”No shit Sherlock, just shut up and watch the screen.”

 

Tim just sticks his tongue out at Jason while Damien snuggles closer to Dick.

 

**“Come on. We can get out through that way, Hurry.”**

 

**Rachel starts to walk forward but turns to look at Dick behind her as a group of guards comes their way.**

 

**One Of the guards calls out “ Stay right where you are”**

 

**Dick walks in front of everyone before he says “I got this”**

 

“Welp scary Dick is coming out, I've only ever seen him once. He had sent the Joker in to the hospital for six months because he was in a body cast from too many broken bones.”

 

Many people in the room slightly pale at the information Wally shared.

 

**He then pulls a pipe off of the sidewall and turns to the guards. He hits the first guard with a swing of the pipe in the rib cage.**

 

“Holy sh-”

 

“Damien if you finish that sentace im gonna put soap in your mouth.”

 

All Damien does is nod his head at Dick before turning back to the screen

 

**The second guard tries to take him down by the waist but Dick reaches over him to another guard who starts to use his taser on Dick.**

 

“OHH MY GOD ARE YOU GONNA BE OK????”

 

As Dick sees Bruce's disappointed face Dick turns and snaps at everyone who yelled out.

 

“If I wasn't ok i would be sitting here or still moving on the screen.”

 

**Dick seemingly unaffected from the electricity besides yelling starts to take down the guard by pushing him into the wall and smacking the guard who had taken him by the waist, in the face before turning around only to be punched in the face. Unaffected by the punch Dick turns around an swings the bat at the guard who gets knocked out. As Dick is turning he starts to yell, “ARGGGGG HAAA”**

 

“I already know that Dick is the only Bat-Kid who could survive all of this by themselves so far. My question is, is how far did Bruce really go to train Dick at being a hero.”

 

As everyone turns to look at them once Clark is done speaking, Bruce and Dick turn towards the screen with blank faces.

 

**Seeming even more fired up Dick starts walking even faster making his way through the guards. He hits another one in the rib cage. Smacks another one in the face then the back of the neck. The next guard he tosses behind him. The next one he hits in the neck and another guard in the jaw. The next one he hits against the way before slamming the pipe into his neck then swinging it into the man's jaw knocking him out too.**

 

“God damn nothing stops you does it?”

 

“No Wally”

 

**The next guard starts to electrocute Dick making him yell out in agony. “AGHHHHHHHHH”**

 

“How are you still standing? That shouldn't be possible for a normal human. Unless they had training for that but even then they would have to have a high tolerance for it to even being able to continue fighting.”

 

Bruce then speaks up, “ I had to train him for the worst because nobody in Gotham would be gentle. He needed it..”

 

“Fuck you too Bruce, Fuck you”

 

Everyone turns to Dick in surprise for his use of language.

 

**He pushes the guard off him then reaching over hitting a guard with the pipe around his stomach area. He smacks one in the face before slamming his pipe into an already fallen guard. Before the guard behind him can electrocute him again he take the razors and leads it into another guardes eye. He knocks the other guard out by uppercutting him with the pipe under his chin. He hits the guard next to him by hitting him behind the knee making him collapse onto the ground.**

 

“You really are just going for it aren't you, looks like fun.”

 

“It's not fun Dami, don't ever turn out like me. Don't be like Bruce either, he's a dick,huge Dick, But you arent aloud to call him that or else I'll put soap in your mouth.”

 

**Dick then knocks out the guard that was running at him by swinging the bat at his face. He knocks out the guard that was waiting behind his by hitting him twice by his head. He then takes the pipe and keeps slamming it on the guy on the ground making his blood splatter up. He knocks out the final guard who was sitting on the ground in pain.**

 

“Dam- DANG Dick, your being really thorough aren't you?”

 

“ I guess I am Jay. I guess so.”

 

**After all the guards are knocked out and out of the way, Dick leans on hand on the wall looking at Rachel and the group before calmly walking through the bodies laying on the floor towards the group.**

 

“That was really bad ass no matter how violent you were.”

 

“Wally if you keep that language up i'm going to put soap into your mouth too. Doesn matte to me that we are around the same age.”

 

Everyone then turned back to the screen waiting for then next video.

  
  



	5. Circus Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credits to @TaintedShadow on Wattpad for this idea i got from one of her one-shot books its called Batfam and Yj Oneshots! I recommend it 100% go read it!!!!
> 
> Song Link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJ3tiwV0Yno

**_So this isn't really a video but more so a song that Dick wrote but never played for anyone._ **

 

“So you're a superhero, a father figure, a police officer, a brother, a leader, an acrobat and many more that I can't remember right now. So what CAN'T you do Dickie?”

 

“Well i was a stripper for a couple months Wally, but i'm not gonna go on with THAT story right now because whoever is showing us my life will probably end up telling it for me.”

 

Before anyone could react to the new found information the song started. ( Pretend its Dick voice lol).

 

_ They bring me out _

_ Spotlight's on me while I'm freaking out _

_ Open eyes are trying to seek me out, out _

 

“God is this emo or what”

 

“Shut up Uncle Clark, it was a rough time for me when I wrote this.”

 

_ Flashing lights will show what I'm about _

_ I'm lost, without the way that I turned out _

 

“You turned out fine Grayson”

 

Instead of responding to Damian, Dick just gave hima small smile and shook his head before giving Damian a kiss on the forehead.

 

_ Call my name, introduce me to my future fame _

_ Step aside and let me run away _

 

“You've run away quite a bit Master Richard.”

 

“Sorry Alfie”

 

_ I'll entertain you while I'm spitting flame _

_ I'm still the same, I promise I'm the same _

 

“Liar”

 

“Shut up Wally”

__

_ La-da-da-da-da-dada-dying _

_ Forced to perform, it's me _

_ I'm crying _

_ Make sure you pack your fucking camera _

 

“OH MY GOD DICKIE SWORE THIS MEANS WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE”

 

“Tim sit back down.”

 

“Ok Bruce”. As Tim sits down he stick his tongue out behind Bruce's back.

 

_ I've got a lot of things to show you _

__

_ Circus freak, I am the clown you wish that you could be _

_ You could be _

 

“Are you talking about the Joker?”

 

“Not him Jay, it's a metaphor.”

 

_ Circus freak, I'll do a number while they torture me _

_ Torture me _

 

“Dont say a word about the torture part because that something im sure all of us have went through, not only physical.”

 

_ Set me free, I'm caged inside this shit reality, reality _

_ Circus freak, so buy a ticket, take a ride with me _

__

_ Centre stage _

_ I feel them come over me like a wave _

_ I'd rather die than give my soul away, hey _

 

Everyone in the room nodded their head along with that line, all relating to it one way or another.

 

_ They're all I have at the end of the day _

 

“AWWW you do love us Dickie”

 

“When have I ever said or done something that proved otherwise?”

 

Everyone in the Batfamily couldn’t come up with anything that Dick had ever done that did not benefit everyone around him.

 

_ End of the day, I wash away the pain _

_ I am the show _

_ A walking monster that you wanna know _

 

“None of you know what i've become so don't try and tell me otherwise”

 

Nobody had the guts to speak up so they just kept their mouths closed and kept listening along with his song.

 

_ I'm nothing that you ever seen before, or _

_ A contradicting feeling from below _

_ Where voices go, when I'm away from home _

__

_ La-da-da-da-da-dada-dying _

_ Forced to perform, it's me _

_ I'm crying _

_ Make sure you pack your fucking camera _

_ I've got a lot of things to show you _

__

_ Circus freak, I am the clown you wish that you could be _

_ You could be _

_ Circus freak, I'll do a number while they torture me _

_ Torture me _

_ Set me free, I'm caged inside this shit reality, reality _

_ Circus freak, so buy a ticket, take a ride with me _

  
  


“Damn Dickie that was deep and you are an amazing singer, how long did it take you to write that?”

 

Everyone looked at Dick waiting for him to answer Jayson’s question.

 

“All I can tell you that I wrote it recently and no I am not a good singer, but that doesn't matter anymore. When is the next video going to come on?”

 

Right after he finished talking the screen lit up and another video came on.

  
  



	6. Found Pictures

  
**Ok. So Far all we have seen are videos and because I am way too lazy to find another video for you to watch. You all are going to see some photos of Dick through out his life.**

Everyone seemed content with this so they turned toward the screen to view the pictures. 

"Who took that picture?"

Dick looked at Clark as he said, "Wally did when he came to see me one time"

Wally and Dick started laughing, remembering that day while everyone else in the room look at them confused.

"Damnnnn Dickie who knew you were so hot." Dick laughed and shook his head at Jason while Wally whispered into Dicks ear, "Ive always known you were hot babe."

Before Dick could respond, another picture came up.

 

"When did you take all of these pictures Grayson?" 

"Well Little-D when I lived with your father, I had to do a lot of photo shoots and stuff like that."

"You're really photogenic Dick."

"I don't really think so but thanks Timmy."

 

"You look pissed off in that picture." Dick looked at Jason before talking.

 "Okay, two things. One watch your language and two I was extremely bored because photoshoots suck."

 

"Holy shit, when was that taken?"

"Wally just because you aren't my brother doesn't mean that you don't have to watch your language. Also that was right after high school I think. Im not sure anymore."

 

Everyone even Bruce started laughing at Dick while he just sat there shaking his head.

"Yeah yeah I know I look bad with a mustache, get over it."

 

Every one in the room started laughing again while Wally had a full blown red face, Dick only had a faint pink-ness to his cheeks. As Jason was laughing he turned to the blushing duo.

"Do you two have something you would like to share with the class."

This caused the duo to blush more as they just turned back to the screen waiting for the next picture.

 

"Before any of you ask, that was taken at my prom night by my date."

Wally turned towards Dick with an incredulous look on his face. 

"What date, you told me that you went with friends so I couldn't go with you." Dicks eyes are by now very wide because he. finally got caught.

"Wally we both know that I would've loved if you came but-"

"Nope no buts Dick, we could've had so much fun. I can't believe you."

Dick could tell that Wally was joking but he could see in his eyes that he was still a little hurt, so he walked over to him and gave him a hug and started whispering in his ear. Nobody in the room could make out what they were saying so they just turned back to the screen, waiting for Dick to sit down so that they could see more pictures.

 

"You look very young in that one, when was that taken Dick?"

Before Dick could answer Jason, Bruce spoke up. "I took that about three moths before Dick left the manor."

Dicks face went emotionless as he said, "Bruce you fucking kicked me out, I didn't choose to leave. Everyone else just shut up and wait for the next thing to come on.

Everyone took the easy way and just sat down and waited.

 


	7. The Graysons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bCHhsf1cCk&t=3s

**The screen goes from black to showing a circus tent and music playing in the background as a girl revealed as Rachel walking into it. People Cheering and animals along with music is heard before she whips the curtains open to reveal a trapeze arena with everything broken down and gray.**

**“Hello?” she calls out as she keeps walking forward into the arena.**

All of those who know how Dicks parents truly died all look at him in pity. As Wally try to put an arm around Dick to comfort him, Dick shrugs off his arm and rises out of his seat and starts pacing behind everyone with cold-blooded rage in his eyes.

**An announcer calls out”BOY AND GIRLS! THE FLYING GRAYSONS”. Then a huge sign lights up and showing the words ‘THE FLYING GRAYSONS’ applause and music are heard louder than before as Rachel looks up to see a family of three. One man a women and little boy with the light shone on them. The family is doing their tricks as suspenseful music plays in the background.**

Surprising everyone, its Jason who gets up and walks towards Dick and they start talking in a quiet tone. Once they are done talking Jason drags Dick to all of their siblings and they all sit around Dick.

Damian Sits in Dicks lap and Jason and Tim sit on both of his sides. Tim then puts his mouth by Dicks ear and whispers, "It's ok to be sad Dickie, they were your parents. No ones gone judge you if you show how you're feeling."

All Dick does is nod and turn back to the screen.

**The mother and father are on the same one as the boys come in to catch them as the word ‘FLYING’ burns out on the sign. Both adults come in to be caught by their son but before the can the rope breaks and they miss his hand by a inch.**

Everyone in the room gasps as they fall. All Dick does is sit there with rage swimming in his eyes. Everyone who sees the look in them, scoot away from him, hoping that the moving went unnoticed. (It didn't but is Dick really gonna tell them that").

**Rachel is seen screaming but can't be heard over the music.**

**The boy is seen upside down screaming and reaching for his mother as he watches his parents fall to their deaths.**

Everyone in the room is silent, all feeling helpless wishing that they could've saved Dicks parents.

**Rachels scream is then heard as she shoots up from her bed.**

No one in the room speaks trying to be respectful to Dick who looked murderous and most importantly sad.

Everyone looked up when a voice that no-one recognized spoke up.

_ The events that you just watched was the murder of the two older Flying Graysons. That event is what helped make Richard who he is today, but what many of you don't know is that Richard did get revenge for his parents.  _

Everyone in the room looked at Dick who had a flash of recognition in his eyes but he quickly made his face unreadable before anyone could get anything else out of his eyes.

_ Nobody in here really thought that the first boy-wonder could kill. Right? Think again. _

The whole room looked at Dick in shock and disappointment. 

Tim looked at Dick and said, "Dick tell me you didn't....."

Dicks whole face and body was unreadable. Even Bruce couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking. Before anyone could say anything else the screen flashed on again with another video ready.

 


	8. Lookin' like a snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but I have a couple other drafts started. I might be able to get another chapter out today, but if I don't i'm either working on another book or still writing the next chapter.

Many in the room were flushed red all except the Bat-family and Wally. Wally being him self and having no shame yells out,

"HOT DAMN DIC- OW! WHAT THE HELL DEMON BRAT!"

Everyone laughed at Wallys misfortune and all the bat-siblings _(minus Dick)_ all subtly high fived each other at Damians aim with his knife.

"Richard when did this photoshoot take place?"

Dick quirked his eyebrow at Bruce. "Your the one who scheduled it, how could you forget that?"

As everyone lightly chuckled while the Bat-Family cackled out loud at Bruce, but they all shut up when they all received a bat glare. 

"These pictures explain why you get so much attention Dick-head."

Everyone laughed at Jason who rubbed his forehead after being flicked by Tim.


	9. Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this chapter are mine except the "man" who is Dick Grayson who is owned by DC. I own nothing but the story and my created characters.
> 
> This is a violent chapter there is death and it is described in detail. Please beware if you get grossed out or whatever that's not my problem because you should have followed my warning. Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this chapter are mine except the "man" who is Dick Grayson who is owned by DC. I own nothing but the story and my created characters.
> 
> This is a violent chapter there is death and it is described in detail. Please beware if you get grossed out or whatever that's not my problem because you should have followed my warning. Happy reading!

_A family of four was sitting in their living room seeming to be playing the game of life. There was a mom and  a dad along with twins one boy and a girl._

Everyone looks at the screen in confusion wonder what this has to do with Dick. The only one who notices Dicks internal panic is Bruce. 

_They were all laughing and joking when all of a sudden their lights cut out. That's when they heard the whispering.........._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"_ ** _Beware the Court of Owls...."_**  
  
Everyone in the room gasped in shock at finally witnessing a Talon in action. The whole BatFamily started to pay close attention to the screen so that they could study the Talons fighting techniques and methods.

Meanwhile Dick silently groaned and bent over as if he was in pain as he was trying to hide his eyes that were going from a crystal blue to a bright yellow. 

_The dad gasped before pushing his family behind him. The little family all cowering in fear._

_The raven haired man took a knife out of his black and yellow armor and started twirling it in his right hand. Continuously alternating between left and right._

Jason's eyes widened dramatically as he finally noticed all the similarities between the Talon and Dick.

"Dick......is that you?"

" ** _That watches all the time_** "

".....I know for a fact that no one in this room wants me to answer that question." He answered in a strained voice.

Everyone stared at Dick in shock and some in betrayal. (a/n: don't hate me lol) None of them ever expect-no they never even THOUGHT that Dick was capable of this.

_The family all started to back into a corner when a man with raven hair stalked further out of the shadows. They all ran onto the opposite side of the room, the dad staying in between the unidentified man and his family._

**_ "Ruling Gotham from a shadow perch" _ **

Roy- _who had been quiet so far_ \- spoke up.

"I know it's bad timing right now but I'm gonna speak for everyone else when I say that you can be scary as fuck. I never knew that you could be like that or even handle a knife like that."

Jason then said "Also it's hot. Don't look at me like that West, you're thinking the same thi-OW TIM WHAT THE FUCK!"

Tim then pointed at Dick who looked like he was struggling. Damian went to help him along with Clark but Dick just waved them off and pointed back to the screen.   
  


_The man slowly stalked his way towards the father before he paused directly in front of the petrified family._

**_ "Behind granite and lime" _ **

_The man suddenly grabbed the wife and dragged her to the center of the room and held  her wrist above her head, lifting her a foot off the ground._

Bruce clenched his first in anger. Feeling as if he failed as a father.

Dick noticing this also clenched his fist at Bruce's obliviousness. He thought to him self **'** Bruce always thinks the worst of me. I obviously didn't want to do what I did. He should know this because the guy raised me my Christ sake. **'**

_The rest of the little family cried out in fear as the man put his head next to the mothers shoulder and he continued whispering._

**_ "They watch you at your health"  _ **

_The man suddenly dropped the wife and before she could run away, he grabbed her by the top of her head a quickly slit her throat, the warm blood running down her neck and his hand  down his wrist._

Everyone jumped in fright. Tim,Wally, Jason all had tears in their eyes. While Damian had elephant sized tears running down his face.

Dick tried to reach for him but all Damian did was launch himself in his arms and bear hug him as he whispered into Dicks ear.

"I know that wasn't you Grayson. You are to good of a person to do that by choice. Your a hero don't doubt that."

Dick nodded while he had a emotionless mask on his face. Bruce frowned as he noticed the little pool of tears in his eldest sons eyes.

_The children and their father still frozen in fear, had tears streaming down their faces as they watched the life drain out of their mothers/wife's eyes._

_The man didn't even flinch as her body hit the floor. All he did was step over her and grab the son next as he continued whispering._

**_ "They watch you in your bed" _ **

Everyone flinched as Dick just walked over the woman he murdered with no emotion. They all had the same thought, ' _that's not our Dickie-Bird'_

_He had the boy sit down before he was tied and gagged sitting Criss-Cross in the middle of the floor._

Tim whispered to Dick from across the room but everyone could hear because the room was so silent.

"You don't kill the children do you?"

".........no Timmy I don't. I may have done horrible things which none of you know them all, but I will not and have not EVER killed a CHILD."

Everyone nodded in fright as Dick said this because as his eyes were turning more and more yellow. They all realized a couple things. One they truly underestimated Dick.   
Two they don't know as much about him as they thought they did.   
Finally three........he's unpredictable."

_The man then did the same to a daughter and sat her beside her brother. He then started stalking to the father with quick-thought out steps as he kept whispering, now getting louder and louder with each step._

**_ "Speak not a whispered word of them" _ **

_The father backed in to a table that held a vase. He quickly grabbed it before launching it at the man. Only to find out he wasn't there anymore._

_He looked around, quickly turning his head around before he was grabbed from behind with a hand placed over his mouth smearing his wife's blood over his face and dripping down his neck. The hand over his mouth was slowly suffocating him in front of his children, and then the mans mouth moved by his ear and started talking in a normal tone of voice._

**_ "Or they'll send the talon for your head"  _ **

_Right before the father died, the man said_ **_"Marcus hellon you have been sentenced by the court of owls to die"_ **

_The father gasped before his neck was snapped by the man. The man then dropped the dead body as if it was a feather._

Wally whispered "Oh. My. Gosh"

_His head snapped towards the window as the faint sounds of police sirens were head far into the distance._

_He sunk into that shadows and disappeared into the night._

_He left no trace of being there other than the dead bodies and the two unconscious children on the family room floor._

As they all turned away from the screen, they all noticed that Dicks right eye was blue while one was its normal crystal blue. Dick then opened his mouth to speak.

".......I am they Grey Son of Gotham and I have been destined to be a Talon. I have tried my best to get away from it but sometimes.... sometimes I can't and that happens."

Everyone looked to Bruce in shock as he walked over to Dick. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. It was as if they were speaking with their eyes.

Dick then all of a sudden launched him self into Bruce's arms after he set Damian down.

Everyone could hear two little whispers. 

**"te iubesc tati"**

**"te iubesc la copil. Îmi pare atât de rău pentru ce v-am făcut."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Translation: (this is father son love btw)  
  


"te iubesc tati":    I love you daddy. 

"te iubesc la copil. Îmi pare atât de rău pentru ce v-am făcut:    I love you too baby. I'm so sorry for what I have done to you.


	10. Donna Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the video link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuUHKB6KbzQ

_Sadly I don't own anything except how the character react. Anyways.... Enjoy!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Dick is seen outside an apartment building. He stands there for a few moments before the door opens and out walks Donna Troy. They look each other up and down before Dick speaks up.**

Everyone in the room has confusion written on the faces except Dick and Donna.

**"I quit."**

Everyone in the room slightly gape in shock at Dick admitting to quitting.

**A smile spreads across Donna's faces.**

**"Great to see you too. I'm late. You coming or not?",  Donna says as she closes the door behind her. Both Dick and Donna are then seen walking together on the sidewalk.**

Jason looks at Donna as he asks her, "How and why are you so calm about him quitting. I would thought you would want him to keep being Robin?"

Donna looked at Dick before carefully wording her answer.

"Both Dick and I knew that Robin was doing more damage to him than positive things, but I supported him either way."

Bruce slightly smiles at this, glad to know that even when he wasn't around he had so great friends to help him. At least thats what he thought.

**"I thought you already quit Batman?"**

**"Not Batman this time," After seeing Donna's confusion he continued on, "Robin."**

**"Okay.. What happened?"**

**Dick takes a deep breath before he says, "I couldn't get a handle on my violence, it was getting worse."**

Barry shook his head. "It couldn't have been that bad. Right?"

Dick closes his eye as Roy and Donna say, "No... It was worse."

Everyone gapes at Dick in shock.

**Donna looks at him in shock. "Thats hard to imagine."**

**"I know, I went cold turkey. Burned the suit."**

Everyone except Dick look at Jason weirdly as he laughs. As Jason sees this he stops laughing and looks at everyone awkwardly. "What? He said cold turkey it was funny."

**Donna looks at him as she says, "Wow, that is dramatic. Mine is in the closet. Those things are expensive."**

**"So how'd you do it?"**

**"Do what?"**

**"Quit."**

Tim then speaks up with a sarcastic tone, "Oh I don't know Dickie. She probably said 'I quit' then just stopped."

Dick rolls his eyes as he flicks Tim on his ear.

**Donna and Dick stop as the turn to look at each other while Donna speaks.**

**"Look, I didn't quit. I just.. Stopped."**

**Dick looks at her in confusion. "Well how is that different?"**

Bruce sighs. Hearing this Dick looks at Bruce in confusion. Matching his on screen self.

**"You will figure it out. Really. The hard part is that it just takes time."**

**Dick looks down for a moment before looking back up at her. "You mind if I hang at your place for a while? I don't mind sleeping on the couch."**

"Bro, couch surfing really? And to think you didn't come to me first." Wally says with a joking tone to cover up his hurt at not being the first person Dick went to.

"Calm down Wally, I didn't go to Jason either because we both know how well that would go with the three of us."

Both Wally and Jason blush as everyone looks at them in confusion. 

**"It's got your name on it. stay as long as you need."**

**Donna looks behind him with a mischievous glint in her eyes before she says, "As long as you still got game."  
**

Damian looks at Donna as he asks, "What does that mean Troy?"

**She then starts running into an alley the has a large truck in the middle of it. She then uses her skills to launch her self over it, leaving Dick behind to figure out how to get himself over it too.**

"Oh."

**We then see Dick again. he scoffs before saying, "Fuck it."**

"Ahh, you have had your inner Jason brought out Dickie-son." Jason said with a mocking tone.

Everyone laughs at Jasons face when Roys says back to him, "No Jason. That how Dick has always been. This whole time you have been bringing out your inner Dick."

As Dick blushes scarlet, everyone else laughs at him.

**Donna can be heard in the back ground taunting him, "I'm waiting!"**

**Dick then runs up the trucks front end and climbs to the roof and land onto a dumpster before doing a flip at then end to land on the cement in front of Donna.**

**"Oh how i've missed you Boy-Wonder."**

Everyone laughs at all four of the Robins in the room as they pout at the nick name they  had been called while they were Robin.

**"Oh Oh, that's my favorite one."**

"No its not Dick, I remember you loving Ivys nick name for you. What was it again?"

Dick laughs himself at Bruce as he starts to talk again. "Oh wait I remember it now. She called you thunder thig-!"

Before Bruce could finish the last word Dick covered his mouth so it would become muffled.

Everyone started to cackle as Roy and the other three Bat-Boy yelled out in unison, "THUNDER THIGHS HAHAHA!"

**"Alight so look. I've got a showing for some go my work later. Why don't you come along and hang with some fabulous normal people. Hows that sound?"**

**"Great!" Dick then makes a face as he says, "Too much?"**

"Theres the old Boy- Wonder."

"Shut up Roy"

**"Yeah, a lil bit."**

**The screen darkens with both Donna and Dick walking together down the remaining distance of the ally way.**

"Alright what's next?"

Before anyone could answer Barry, the room filled with noise and light from the screen again.

 


	11. Talent Show????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres the link to the video that inspired this chapter!:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-bvse-sM7Q

I don't own any of the characters or the songs used. :)

ALSO THERE IS VERY STONG USE OF LANGUAGE IN THIS, IF THAT BOTHERS YOU THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THE PARTS IN THIS FONT _**ITALIC BOLD!**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

**The beat of Big Sean's song filled the room as the screen lit of a school stage with Roy and Dick standing on it. Roy looking to be around 15 and Dick being  around 11 years old.**

Dick, Wally and Roy all groaned loudly while everyone except Alfred looked at them in confusion.  Bruce being the only one who had the guts to ask, started to question Dick.

"Dick when did this happen?"

Dick ducked his head sheepishly as he said, "This happened when I was eleven and I had a talent show and you didn't find out because I didn't want you to know."

Jason chuckled when he asked, "Is it bad."

Roy and Wally looked at Dick panicked but calmed down after Dick told Bruce, "Don't blame Wally or Roy, they didn't know what I had planned."

Bruce looked at him warily as the screen unparsed and started again.

 

**"Marcus this is for you"**

 

Wally and Roy shook this heads in slight shame but mainly amusement.

 

**_I don't fuck with you_ **

 

Everyone except Bruce and Alfred burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Tim attempted to talk but couldn't over his own giggles.

 

**_You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you_ **

 

**"Whatttt?"**

 

"ROY YOUR FACE HAHAHAH!"

Roy wacked Wally in the arm. "Yours wasn't any better jerk."

 

**_You little, you little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you_ **

**_I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do_ **

**_Than to be fuckin' with you_ **

 

**"Alright this what we're doin? Fuck it."**

 

"And to think I had hope for you Harper." While Damians words sounded harsh, you could see the laughter in his eyes behind his words.

 

**_Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck, I don't give a fuck_ **

**_I don't I don't I don't give a fuck_ **

**_Bitch, I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do_ **

 

Donna looked at Dick who was blushing a crimson red from embarrassment and this made her burst into another fit of laughter causing everyone to look at what she was laughing at and caused them to join into her laughter.

 

**_Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do_ **

**_I heard you got a new man, I see you takin' a pic_ **

 

This made both Wally and Jason go serious. Jason then spoke up with a monotone voice, "Is that your ex you're singing that to Dick?"

Dick looked at the pair who were practically drowning in jealousy. "Not really, we were both so young that I don't even call it a real relationship."

This calmed the pair down, but Dick being the person he is, he wanted to mess with them some more.

"He was my first kiss though, I haven't had one as great as his in a longggg long time."

Both Wally and Jason launched themselves at Dick to attempt to kiss him, but Damian and Tim both pulled out their hidden weapons and stood in their way.

Damian then plopped himself in Dicks lap as he simply told the pair one word, "No."

This broke Dick who had already been struggling to hold in his laughter.

"Hahahha AHAHAHAAH."

Everyone from Young Justice who had been silent up until this point shivered in fear.

"Oh no......Its back", The whole Justice League looked scared too.

The other three bat-boys looked at everyone in shock. Tim spoke up with a confused tone of voice, "Why'd you laugh like that and what's back."

Bruce spoke up and even he and the slightest bit of fear flashed in his eyes.

"His cackle......."

**_Then you post it up, thinking that it's making me sick, brr, brr_ **

**_I see you calling, I be makin' it quick_ **

**_I'mma answer that shit like "I don't fuck with you"_ **

 

Damian then yelled out, hoping to see if it would make the video he wanted to see come on, 

"I WANT TO HEAR THIS SO CALLED CACKLE FROM WHEN GRAYSON WAS A CHILD. I DEMAND YOU PLAY IT!"

Everyone who had experienced it started to yell out "NOOOOOO" in panic, but they all knew that they could do nothing about it when the screen lit up again.


End file.
